


The Toe Fic

by philtrash_number2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Fic, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Kind of smut, M/M, Phanfiction, and i apologize, but it is, like i didn’t think it would be this bad, nsfw for sure, okay bye now have fun reading, phanfic, pls don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtrash_number2/pseuds/philtrash_number2
Summary: There doesn’t need to be a summary. You’ll read it and find out. Have fun.





	The Toe Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend Lindsey.

Phil paced through the halls, grabbing at his raven black hair. He didn’t think it would come so soon. But it was here. And he hadn’t prepared to make Bear—Dan— leave, he corrected himself.  
Phil slowly slid down to the carpeted floor, blue orbs closing as he winced. He took a couple breaths in and pulled out his phone. He opened his text conversation with Dan.

____________________  
10:12 PM

Phil Lester: Goodnight bear! 

Bear <3: goodnight!  
____________________

Phil sighed as he saw their recent messages. He didn’t want to wake Dan. But it was either that or...or..wait. What if Dan agreed? Could he? Would he? Phil’s mind raced. He slowly typed a message.

____________________  
1:37 AM

Phil Lester: Don’t mean to wake you but I have a question

1:40 AM 

Bear<3: really should have turned my ringer off. what is it phil it’s 1 am this better be important 

Phil Lester: I was actually wondering

1:44 AM

Bear<3: phil

Phil Lester: Alright. I was actually wondering if you would be up to. you know. It came earlier than expected and I don’t really wanna kick you out right now if you’re willing to do it

1:48 AM

Phil Lester: Bear? Are you asleep 

Bear<3: obvi not, i’m typing— i’m thinking it over. i think i would be alright with that.  
____________________

Phil let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

____________________  
1:50 AM

Phil Lester: Really?

Bear<3: really. it’s kind of hot if you think about it

Phil Lester: Maybe a little 

Bear<3: right so what are you waiting for my door is unlocked  
____________________

Phil leapt up with a strength he didn’t know he had. Finally. He was going to do it. He had thought that he would live like this forever, in cycles of pain and want.

He tread lightly to Dan’s door, turning the knob and pushing the door open. Dan was sitting up, shirt already off from sleeping. Phil’s eyes filled with a kind of greed he didn’t know he had. He stalked toward the bed, a tall figure in the dark room. 

No sooner had Dan smiled up at him that Phil had him pinned down to the bed by his wrists. He was growling already, slightly animalistic, staring into the dark at what he knew to be Dan’s face. He lifted himself slowly off of Dan.

“Bear, go turn on the lamp. I want to see you while we do this.” he said assertively.

Dan meekly slid over to the lamp, breathing heavy from Phil’s weight and switched the light on. Phil was almost immediately on top of him once more. 

Dan moaned as Phil roughly licked and bit his neck. That would definitely leave a few marks. 

“Bear, take off your pants.” Phil’s husky voice said.

Dan pulled his pants down with some struggle over his bare feet. Phil started placing kisses on his inner thighs. It felt like heaven. Phil made his way further down and Dan felt him hesitate. 

“Don’t stop, Philly, keep going. I’m letting you do this. I want this.” Dan said softly.

Phil looked into the chocolate pools of Dan’s eyes before making his way all the way down. Dan’s eyes rolled back into his head when Phil’s tongue touched. God, if this was just the tongue, how was he gonna keep it together when Phil’s whole mouth took him?

Phil looked up at Dan. “I love you my little bear. Thank you.” he said, before fully wrapping his mouth around Dan’s big toe. 

Dan moaned. This was better than pizza. Or hamsters. Or hats. 

Dan’s eyes widened as he felt a tugging sensation accompanied by a little pain.  
Already?? Phil must have been impatient. 

Phil’s tongue swirled around Dan’s toe pad, before biting his teeth into the flesh and slowly pulling. He was doing it. Finally. He was going to be free. Phil moaned in pleasure before pressing his teeth together as hard as he could and relishing in the satisfying crunch of Dan’s toe bones and the metallic taste of blood. He pulled away, toe in his mouth. Dan looked in pain, but pleasured too. His feet looked absolutely ravishing with one missing toe. 

The missing toe in question sat in Phil Lester’s mouth, who was moaning as he sucked the blood from it. This was heaven. He was free. He felt the toenail break as he took a bite, and felt himself be satisfied. He chewed it up slowly, letting the flavors roll over his tongue. He knew this was worth it. He opened his eyes and saw Dan, blood still dripping from his foot, staring at him almost hungrily. 

“Come here, Phil.” Dan commanded. “Kiss me.” 

Phil hadn’t ever dreamt that Dan would be willing to do this. He was so happy, just pure bliss, as he leaned down to kiss Dan, blood trailing down his jaw. Dan’s tongue slipped into his mouth and grabbed what was left of the chewed up toe. They wrestled for dominance, eventually dividing it and swallowing. 

Phil lay on his back next to Dan. 

“You’re amazing, Bear. Thank you.”

Dan smiled at him. 

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
